Shut Up & Sleep With Me
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: After Artemis listens to a song at the big meeting, and everyone looks at her, she runs to a safe place. Hermes is sent after her. Hilarity ensues. Hints of Heartemis. T for suggestiveness. just a random photo that I don't own.


**Shut Up**

**Author's Note:** I am listening to this on U2be and a plot bunny thwacked me on the head.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Shut Up & Sleep With Me". Sin With Sebastian does. I also don't own Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

_Another boring council meeting today. _Artemis thought. _Better bring my _iPod. She sighed. Every year it was the same thing. She asked for permission to hunt down all, if not most, of the very dangerous monsters that threatened them and every year Zeus said no. This year it is going to be different, she's not going to ask.

* * *

**TIMESKIP! :)**

* * *

"And that's what's happening at Hades," Hades concluded, sitting back down.

"Anyone else?" Zeus thundered*, looking at Artemis.

"Father," said Dionysus, "I have some...developments at Camp Half-Blood."

"What is it?" Zeus asked.

By this time Artemis activated her iPod and looked for her favourite song, Shut Up And Sleep With Me by Sin With Sebastian. When she found it she hit play. Sadly, she forgot her headphones. So, in the middle of Dionysus' speech, the 13 Olympians heard, "Do, do, do, do. Shut up and sleep with me, come on why don't you sleep with me?"

All the Olympians, minus Artemis, looked around for the source. Athena found it first. "Artemis!" She exclaimed. "I am horrified!"

All eyes turned to her. She turned deathly pale. After a few moments, with the song still playing, Artemis poof-ed away, taking the song with her.

Apollo was the first to react. "But I liked that song!"

Everyone else face-palmed.

"Hermes," Zeus said tiredly, "Go find Artemis." And Hermes poof-ed away as well. He found her in a glade. It had a pond in the middle with lily pads scattered across the surface. The pond was surrounded with wild flowers. The little area was contained with weeping willows and through the silence he heard the faint sound of Shut Up & Sleep With Me.

"Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me. Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me." Artemis was singing and dancing along, in a short, strapless dress to the song. Using her godly powers of observation she turned her back to the bushes that Hermes was hiding in, manifested a dagger, and threw it with deadly accuracy at the bush.

"OW!" Hermes screeched like a girl. Artemis was positive that the demigods at Camp Half-Blood heard him.

* * *

_**At Camp Half-Blood**_

Travis and Katie were in the middle of kissing when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Katie asked, pulling away from Travis.

"Beats me." Travis replied, shrugging. Then he pulled Katie back to his lips.

* * *

_**At the Glade**_

"What the Hades Hermes! Why were you spying on me like a, a, a Zeus does to women? And you better come up with a good answer because I am 10 seconds away from turning you into a jackalope and killing you on the spot." She shouted.

He said in one breath something that Artemis didn't understand.

"Repeat it slower." she commanded.

"Zeus sent me to find you after you ran out at the meeting." He repeated.

"Oh really?" She said, bending over to grab her iPod and her toga. "Well you found me. You can go now."

Hermes walked up to her, spun her around, and whispered in her ear, "What if I don't want to?"

Artemis shivered, then hit replay on her iPod. She turned around, so she was an inch away from his lips. "You get turned into a jackalope." She smirked and poof-ed away. Hermes just stood there looking dumbfounded. Suddenly Aphrodite popped out of the bushes.

"Artemis was so flirting with you Hermes!" She squealed.

Artemis poof-ed back. "I forgot something," and snapped her fingers. Where Hermes and Aphrodite were once standing were two jackalopes with collars around they're necks. "Much better," she said, gathering them up.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You were probably expecting something totally different but I don't write Ms. This song is really funny and I loved the idea of Arty liking it. Review if I should do a sequel or something like that.


End file.
